CHapter 2: Suspicious and Suspicions
by chihirofan9292
Summary: Matilda wants to get to the bottom of things of who is out to get her. Will she find out? I'm bad a summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Big trouble!

( **Hey Guys, so i decided to write a sequel to the matilda movie, I know a lot of people out there dont wanna a sequel. I know that but please dont say that to me. I'm just gonna write. Anyways this sequel takes place 10 years after the movie. So enjoy the story)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Matilda couldn't be more happy in her life. After her parents left for Guam. Matilda lived the childhood she always wanted, and a loving family. She moved up to the sixth grade and graduated high school at the age of eleven with high honors. Ms. Honey still worked at her old elementary school, and things were kind of still the same. Matilda didn't go straight to college after she graduated. She wanted to enjoy being around her friends, and still enjoying being a kid. Besides she put her mind to go to college when she was ready. Ms. Honey put Matilda to work now that she now longer attends school. Like packing up the room after school, teaching the class high numbers, and helping Ms. Honey grade papers. Some of Matilda's friends were jealous because Matilda was already done with school, including her friend Lavender. But, that thought has been put aside beause Matilda is still a good friend.

Now sixteen, Matilda started college. She attends college in the same town she still lives in. She turned down every offer that wanted her to attend bigger and nicer colleges. But Matilda wanted to stay where she felt like home. Matilda is currently attending class. And the bell was about to ring. David, her friend, walked to Matilda and asked," Hey Matilda, so wanna hit the library after school." David has a huge crush on her, every time he wanted to ask her out, he chickened out. So the only way to do that was to keep asking her to hang with him. Matilda closed her book and answered," Sure, I'll meet you there in ten minutes. I just have make more copies for my report tomorrow." David gave her that look saying 'ok cool'.

Class ended a few minutes later. Matilda packed her things and headed to the copy room to make copies. Matilda knew he has a crush on her. But didn't want to turn him down. Anyways he still is a good friend to her. After she made copies, she headed to the campus library to study with David. David asked her to borrow her laptop to help him study for the physics test tomorrow. Matilda gladly took it out. While she was getting her books out, David opened her laptop and went to the internet when suddenly an email popped up.

David'" Umm Matilda you got a new email."

Matilda looked up and said," Oh, I forgot to log out. Wonder who its from?"

She took the laptop from him and opened the email. It was strange at first. She didn't know this email address. It didn't look familiar, and the name was strange. The email looked kind of scary

It read.

_I know where you live. Some day I will have my revenge. You will never see day light again, enjoy the last seven days of your self because you will never see your family again. You took EVERYTHING away from me. Now I will take everything from you._

_Good day my dear._

_ -anonymous _

Matilda slowly closed her computer. David offered to take her home. Matilda didn't speak the rest of the way home. David looked worried, but he knew Matilda was in a mood, so better not bother her. Matilda will have to show Ms. Honey after she got home. This was serious, and who is this mysterious person wanting to get?

**(That was scary. Do you really think it was the Trunchball. We'll know later in the next few chapters. So how was that, Its only chapter one. I'll try to update soon. leave me lots of reviews. Thanks. bye :) )**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Worries

(**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter, and in this chapter is going to get a little crazy, and what i can reveal in the next chapters wil a be a blast from the past. Now no more details. On with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: All right go the Man that created Matilda and I own Nothing!**

Matilda got of the car, and David waited till she went in. If there were anything he could do, she would call him. Matilda went up to her room and checked that email again. Something in her head is telling her that it someone you know, and she might be back. Matilda would have to talk with Ms. Honey right away when she gets home. About an hour later, Ms. Honey walked in carrying a bag of grocers and called Matilda to help her unpack. Matilda ran down the stairs in a stern face carrying her laptop. In the kitchen, Ms. Honey was unpacking, she turned around and saw Matilda's mood she was in. She gave her that look "What's wrong" face. Matilda slowly sat down on the table and showed her the message that Matilda got earlier. Ms. Honey read the message slowly, and then calmly closed the laptop.

She didn't move from the table. Matilda got up and unpacked the groceries then prepared tea for the both of them. When there was serious talking to do, tea would be the only solution. They sat in silence sipping there teas, then about five minutes later Matilda found the courage to speak up.

"It can't be her, it just can't". Matilda says.

" Well don't freak out, we'll figure this out. Now I'm only going to ask you, how long ago did that email come up?" Ms honey asked.

She answered," About 2 hours ago, do you really believe she's out to get me after what i did to her?"

" No, of course not. Now how can you be sure its her. What brought that up?" she asked.

She didn't have a ready answer to what brought that _question_, somehow she knows its her but how can she be sure. Ms. Honey knew who she was talking about because after _she _left; _she_ may have been scared but had suspicions. Its been 10 years after her aunt disappeared with a trace,she resigned, and left all the money in the bank as if it never been touched. Matilda quietly leaves the room carrying her laptop and goes upstairs to her room. Ms. Honey comes back to reality and starts to make dinner. Ms. Honey kept wondering while preparing dinner what came into Matilda about that _question_. Like it could be one of Matilda's classmates pulling a prank, or just messing around.

After an hour an a half. Ms. Honey goes up to check on Matilda. She looks up and gives her that "I'm fine, I have homework to do", Ms. Honey smiles and gave her too that look "everything will be fine". But she was not doing homework. She was messaging david to meet her tomorrow afternoon at his house for secret meeting. he responded later and gladly accepted.

She was going to get to the bottom of this, no one, not even Ms. Honey was going to stop from 'Who sent that email, and who is out to get her'. She had only one week till next Thursday. It'll fly by, but she will have plenty of time. She went downstairs and ate, she had to keep her face straight to keep Ms. Honey from noticing anything suspicious. Later, they had chocolate in the livingroom. Just like old times. Magnus, Ms. Honey's Father, would take a chocolate, cut it in half and always gave the bigger half to her. They ate their chocolate and now it was time to go to bed. Matilda kissed her on the cheek, and went up to get dressed.

By tomorrow, Matilda as going to get to the bottom of things. Luckily, her buddy David is a computer hacker, and he could get information on who sent that email and what location. He had all the equipment to track. She only hopes this will work.

**(That was kind of scary and what really brought matilda to bring that****_ question _****up. We'll know later. Leave me lots of reviews and join me next time in the next chapter. Bye guys. 3)**


End file.
